It's Finally Over
by Weeping Blood
Summary: 'It's over Hinata, we finally won so there's no need to cry anymore.' Naruto whispered. The war is finally over, and Hinata visits someone whom she'll never forget and finds out some surprising news. One-shot NaruHina


A/N: Idk, felt like doing a One-shot/drabble of NaruHina. I need more NaruHina feels to continue my other story. Basically, this isn't canon or anything, but if you don't read the manga then I don't suggest you read this lmfao. It has some details from a few deaths that happened during the war that the anime hasn't caught up with yet.

Review and give opinions? Thank you to those who do~

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto ofc.

* * *

Blood had been spilled, lives have been taken. The number of casualties due to this war was endless, loved ones were killed, tears were shed. But it was over, it was finally over.

That godly Uchiha was finally defeated by Naruto and Sasuke, everyone was relieved and decided to finally go back home. Although, some went to visit the corpses of their loved ones. A blue haired Hyuga decided to visit someone whom had lost his life for her own well-being before heading back to Konoha.

She dropped down to her knees and stood beside him, her hand touched his and felt how cold it was. She hadn't forgotten the moment he had jumped in front of her and Naruto to save them. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered, it felt like a nightmare. At the moment it happened she knew she shouldn't dwell over it, and even now she felt stupid for crying again. Wiping the tears off her face, her lavender eyes glanced at his motionless face. His eyes were closed, she wasn't expecting them to open since he was dead. That wasn't going to change. She wouldn't see her cousin alive anymore, and she hated that.

''Our relationship had changed a lot since that time at the chunin exams.'' Hinata spoke in her soft tone, her hand hovered over the area of his chest where he was fatally pierced. A sad smile formed on her lips.

''Remember how much you hated me?'' She asked, looking over at his face. ''You hated me so much, and tried to kill me.'' Hinata placed his cold hand on his chest, ''But then... something changed, and you apologized to me and of course I was surprised.'' she chirped happily, but most people would've seen her as a odd person for talking to a corpse. Hinata didn't care though, she wanted to let her feelings out.

''I remember how much our relationship developed since that day, I was happy to have gotten closer to you.'' Her smile grew a little wider, ''Although, I remember how overprotective you used to be. Like that time when Kiba-kun tried to wrap his arm around me, I remember how you put him in the hospital for a few days.'' a small giggle escaped her lips.

''Let me not forget, you trained me and helped make me the strong Kunoichi I am today. I can't thank you enough for that.'' The Hyuga heiress kept a smile on her, while warm tears streamed down her cheek again, ''I'm not sad, I'm not...'' she told him.

''Neji nii-san, thank you for everything you've done.'' She sniffled, ''As much as I miss you right now, I know it's best if you're freed from this cruel world.'' using the sleeve from her war uniform, she wiped the tears from her eyes once again.

''I can only imagine the kind of pain he must have been in, all throughout his life.'' Hinata let out a small gasp, and looked back to have her lavender orbs meet with saphire orbs.

''Y-Yeah...'' She stood up from where she was, ''But, at least he didn't die in vain.'' Hinata put on another strong smile.

''Damn right, and I'm sure Neji wouldn't want you to dwell on his death either. We both know how strong you are.'' Naruto grinned at the heiress.

A blush appeared on her cheeks from the compliment, ''Thanks, but you know... I'm only strong because of you and nii-san.''

''You don't give yourself enough credit, Hinata.'' the blonde walked over to her, his hands were placed on her shoulder. ''You're going to be the Sixth Hokage's wife, 'ttebayo.''

Hinata blinked and looked at him in confusion, ''Sixth Hokage's wife? What do you mean-''

Her words her interrupted with lips being pressed against hers, her eyes widened but then relaxed and kissed him back. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace the blonde gave her. Being this close to him was overwhelming, yet it made her feel safe like the time he took her hand into his. He could feel her crying on his jacket, but he rubbed her back for comfort.

''It's over Hinata, we finally won so there's no need to cry anymore.'' he whispered in a soothing voice.

The blonde pulled away and looked her in the eyes, ''So... have you figured it out yet?'' he chuckled, a blush rising on his own cheeks as well as the Hyuga in front of him.

''D-Do you mean that...'' Hinata figured it out, after years of yearning for him to notice her.

Wait, Sixth Hokage?

''Tsunade baa-chan decided to resign as the fifth hokage.'' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder with a grin on his face and they began walking away from the battlefield, ''Although, I sort of gotten into a little argument with Sasuke.'' Naruto let out an exhausted sigh.

''Sasuke-kun is okay, right?'' Hinata asked in slight worry, even if she didn't know the Uchiha the way Naruto did, she still hoped he was well.

''I ended up kicking his ass, and won the Hokage title.'' Naruto joked.

''W-What?'' She looked over at him, in slight astonishment.

''Kidding, kidding 'ttebayo.'' He said laughing, ''He became an anbu under my direct control since not many people are willing to accept him for some reason.''

''I'm happy for you, Naruto-kun.'' Hinata smiled, ''Wait, by wife... you meant that you're going to marry me?'' she paused for a moment.

''Duh, unless you don't want t- HINATA!'' He caught her before she collapsed on the ground, ''Oh geez, I thought you were over that whole fainting thing.'' The blonde sighed before picking her up, and holding her in his arms bridal style.

''Oh I'm only kidding, I just decided to take a little nap in my future husband's arms.'' She giggled, and nuzzled close to his chest.

''Never knew you were such a prankster.'' He snickered, before kissing her on the forehead. ''But I love you either way.''

Cheeks turned pink, but she smiled with joy instead of fainting like she used to. ''I love you too.''

* * *

A/N: In a way it's a corny ending, but in a way I found it to be a good ending to this little drabble. asdfghjkl;


End file.
